1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-axis stabilized geostationary satellites and, more particularly, to the thermal control of the said satellites.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that electronic equipment carried on board satellites dissipates energy in the form of heat. To maintain the said equipment within an optimal operating temperature range, it is therefore necessary to remove, from the satellite, the excess thermal energy. It is moreover known that such removal of thermal energy can only be achieved through radiation into space.
In the case of a three-axis geostationary satellite stabilized in its orbit, especially a telecommunications satellite, comprising a north face and a south face, which are opposite one another and respectively orthogonal to the axis of the poles of the Earth, it is usual for the radiation of the heat from the satellite into space to be effected by the said north and south faces, used as a thermal radiator. Such a process of heat removal is advantageous since the said north and south faces:
undergo, over an annual period, minimum exposure to sunlight relative to the other faces of the satellite; and PA1 have constant illumination over one day, that is to say over one revolution, thereby making it possible to avoid overly large temperature variations.
However, in the case of very large thermal energy dissipation by the said electronic equipment, it may happen that the removal of heat by the north and south faces is insufficient to afford the said equipment an optimal operating temperature.
The object of the present invention is therefore to increase the on-board heat removal capabilities of a satellite, so as to avoid this drawback.